El jardín de rosas de Draco
by xsxbx
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ÚLTIMA HISTORIA DE LA SAGA DE LRNMM. La muerte de Hermione Granger por leucemia hace muchos, muchos años atrás, cambió la vida de todo aquel que la conoció. Pero ninguno como a Draco Malfoy. Sigue su camino mientras recuerda su vida, antes y después de que ella lo salvara de la vida que estaba llevando; haciéndolo el mejor hombre que pudo haber sido.


**Lamento la tardanza. Había estado esperando a que Sammy terminara de publicar la historia (la cual tendrá VARIOS capítulos), pero ha pasado bastantito tiempo y NO ha actualizado de nuevo. No las quería hacer sufrir tanto, así que aquí está. Sé que igualmente me odiarán porque está a medias, pero eso es todo lo que hay hasta el momento. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir esta saga, eso en verdad significa mucho para Sammy y para mí! Esta es la historia final y en verdad me alegra el haber traducido esta hermosa saga y el haber conocido a grandiosas personas a través de ella. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a xxSammySabotagexx.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Fue el pitido el que lo despertó.

El mismo maldito pitido con que Draco Malfoy había tenido que vivir por el último jodido año. Un alto y quejoso sonido que era suficiente como para volver loco a todo Londres por su persistencia. Obligando a sus pesados parpados a abrirse, giró su borrosa visión hacia la maldita máquina que colgaba del poste de su cama. Apenas podía ver la pequeña luz parpadeante en medio de la pantalla. Hora del medicamento.

Maldición.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo que su cansado y anciano cuerpo apenas podía cumplir, bajó los pies de la cama. Cuando hicieron contacto con el frío piso de madera, gritó en frustración. ¿Por qué demonios los pisos tenían que ser tan fríos? Caminando de puntas hasta que encontró sus pantuflas, se las puso y se enderezó. Sus gastadas rodillas protestaron con un 'crack' ante la presión.

Draco odiaba ser viejo.

Lentamente haciendo su camino hacia su baño privado, miró con soslayo la luz del sol por la ventana. No podía recordar la última vez que el sol estuviera tan jodidamente feo, pero se dio cuenta que era este momento. Finalmente, después de que lo se sintieron como años, logró llegar a la puerta del baño. Afortunadamente, el lavabo estaba a sólo dos metros. Aunque, desafortunadamente, esos dos metros se sentían como dos kilómetros. Agarrando la encimera con sus artríticas manos, frunció el ceño ante su reflejo en el espejo. Toda su vida, había escuchado a magos viejos decir cuán sabios y poderosos se volvieron conforme fueron envejeciendo. La grandeza venía con la edad.

Mintieron.

Ahora a la edad de 68, Draco era más miserable que nunca. No sólo su piel era arrugada y vieja, pero su cuerpo ya no cooperaba. No podía subir escaleras, no podía aparecerse, muy apenas podía caminar. Incluso usando las facilidades era todo un reto. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tenía que tomar al menos diez pastillas y seis pociones al día para mantenerse saludable. De hecho, en verdad no había mucho que pudiera _hacer_.

–Maldito fastidio. –gruñó para sí mismo, su voz tan dura como el concreto.

Tomando su medicamento, Draco llamó a su elfo personal.

–¡Kricky!

La pequeña criatura apareció, su rostro mostrando su ansiedad por complacer.

–¿Sí, amo Malfoy? ¿Cómo puede Kricky ayudar, amo?

Draco dio un paso atrás del lavabo, sólo para agarrar de nuevo la encimera al tiempo que empezaba a perder el equilibrio.

–Necesito tomar mi ducha, Kricky. Necesito que me lo prepares como antes.

–Oh, Kricky estará feliz de hacer eso por usted, señor Malfoy. Kricky siempre lo hará por usted, señor. –El pequeño elfo se puso a trabajar en su ducha.

En un intento por no caerse y quebrarse algo, Draco se sentó en el taburete que estaba junto a la puerta de la ducha. Mientras esperaba a que su ducha estuviera lista, sus pensamientos viajaron a los últimos cincuenta años. Tanto había pasado en ese tiempo, que sentía que ha estado vivo por una eternidad, aunque otra parte de él sentía que no había pasado nada de tiempo. Era divertido como eso pasa cuando te vuelves viejo. Aprendes a apreciar todas las cosas que has hecho en tu vida. Incluso los errores que has cometido. Frunciendo el ceño ante el pensamiento, Draco se encontró a sí mismo viajando en el tiempo, cuando cometió el peor error de su vida.

**Londres, Inglaterra. 22 años atrás…**

–_Entiendo su frustración, Sr. Malfoy, y siento que tengamos que llegar a esto. Pero, atacar a la junta no cambiará su posición en todo esto. Volvernos públicos es la mejor cosa que podía pasarle a 'El deseo de Hermione'. La compañía ha hecho demasiado, que no hacerlo sería destruir todo lo que hemos construido._

_Draco sintió las llamas flameando en sus orejas mientras miraba a Alfred Thomas, su mano derecha durante los últimos diez años. Sabía que esta conversación tenía que llegar, pero no había esperado que Thomas lo traicionara y consiguiera la aprobación de la junta. Draco tal vez era el presidente, pero no era nada sin los otros miembros de ésta. Ahora querían estar ahí cuando el cuchillo fuera enterrado en su espalda._

–_No lo que hemos construido, Thomas. Lo que YO he construido. Sin tu ayuda. No has hecho ni una maldita cosa por esta compañía más que usar su éxito para llenarte los bolsillos. ¿Qué te da el derecho de quitármela? ¿En verdad crees que 'El deseo de Hermione' sobrevivirá sin una junta activa detrás de ella? Si lo haces, entonces eres un idiota._

_Thomas se quedó firme y alto, intentando demostrarle a Draco que estaba confiado. Esto hubiera sido impresionante si Thomas no fuera un flacucho hombre de 33 años y 1.67 metros de estatura, con grandes anteojos y nariz ganchuda. Parecía una comadreja. Draco debió de haberlo visto cuando lo contrató como su asistente hace 12 años. De haber sabido que robaría su compañía, lo hubiera lanzado por el edificio._

_Thomas se ajustó los anteojos, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro._

–_La compañía sobrevivirá, señor Malfoy. Usted pudo haber sido la columna vertebral en sus comienzos, pero usted no tiene el poder. La gente lo tiene._

_Merlín, incluso su voz sonaba horrible para los oídos de Draco._

–_Deja de intentar sonar como el chico bueno aquí, Thomas. No te importa la compañía. Sólo te importa el dinero que la compañía hará para ti._

–_Sí, no niego que eso es verdad. –Thomas sacó la varita de su bolsillo, junto con un pergamino enrollado. –Y parece que los otros miembros concuerdan conmigo. ¿Ves? Todos han firmado. Ya no estas a cargo, Draco. Es tiempo que tomes tu parte de las ganancias y sigas adelante. 'El deseo de Hermione' está en buenas manos._

_La ira creció dentro de Draco. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esta excusa patética de mago a quitársela?! ¡Draco ayudó a construir esta compañía desde el comienzo! ¡Nunca nadie había trabajado tanto como él para hacerla exitosa! ¡Patética comadreja! Sin pensarlo, Draco sacó su varita y la presionó contra la garganta del hombre. La maldición cruciatus se quedó en su garganta, rogando por salir. Oh, como desearía regresar a sus jóvenes días para torturar a esta comadreja sin culpa._

–_Yo no haría eso, Draco. –el maldito idiota todavía tenía el cinismo de reír. ¡Reír! –En el minuto en que me mandes la maldición, la historia estará en cada revista y periódico mágico del país. El nombre por el que tanto trabajaste en pulir se irá al caño. Imagina como quedará entonces 'El deseo de Hermione'. Ya puedo imaginarlo… _

_Lo que dijo logró lanzar una cubeta de agua fría sobre su ardiente ira. Su enojo se continuó quemando, pero la razón estaba comenzando a volver a él. No. No podía hacer eso. No podía arriesgar la compañía, incluso si ya no era suya. Valía más que eso._

–_No te voy a lanzar nada, Thomas. Pero escucha bien mis palabras. Te destruiré. Un día, todo lo que tomaste para ti; el dinero, la propiedad, todo, se habrá ido. Y yo estaré ahí. Y tú sabrás que fui yo quien te quitó todo lo que has amado. Justo como tú lo has hecho conmigo. _

_Y con esas palabras, salió de la oficina. Se había ido. Su trabajo. La compañía. Todo lo que había construido se había ido. Tomado por una persona que no merecía ni el aire que respiraba. Viendo cómo se cerraban las puertas del elevador, Draco sintió a la culpa inundar sus entrañas. La culpa que sentía por perder la compañía que Minerva McGonagall y Poppy Pomfhrey apoyaron hasta sus muertes. La compañía que habían construido por el amor hacia Hermione Granger, se había ido para siempre. Contratar a Alfred Thomas fue el error más grande de su vida._

_Y ahora tenía que vivir con ello._

–Señor, la ducha está lista, amo Malfoy. ¿Le gustaría que Kricky lo ayudara a entrar, señor? –La voz del elfo doméstico irrumpió en sus recuerdos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco intentó deshacerse del enojo que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en Alfred Thomas. La comadreja que le quitó todo cuando tenía 48.

–Yo puedo entrar, Kricky, pero muchas gracias. Puedes retirarte.

El elfo se inclinó ligeramente y desapareció con un _pop_.

Draco se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha. El agua caliente se sentía bien en su piel. Lo hubiera hecho sentir mejor, de no tener un pasamanos que lo ayudara a mantenerse de pie. Tomando el jabón, los pensamientos de Draco volvieron a Alfred Thomas. Años después de que 'El deseo de Hermione' fuera tomada, Draco intentó encontrar cada forma posible para recuperarla. Desde corrupción hasta mítines. Nada funcionó. Hasta hace catorce años, cuando logró golpear a Thomas en donde más le dolió.

Thomas al parecer había estado desfalcando dinero de 'El deseo de Hermione' por años. Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero Draco logró obtener la prueba que necesitaba para quitarle todo y ponerlo bajo la custodia de los aurores. Esta revelación causó que el público se cuestionara todo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Así que Draco logró comprar la mayoría de las acciones de la compañía. Aunque, ya no era el presidente, aún tenía un rol activo en la compañía.

Al menos lo tenía, pensó para sí mismo con desdén. Ya no tenía mucho control últimamente. Gruñendo ligeramente, Draco decidió terminar su ducha y prepararse para enfrentar otro día de aburrimiento. ¿Cómo es que si vida se había reducido a esto?

* * *

–¿Papá? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Draco bajó su copia del Profeta ante la voz que conocía muy bien.

–Hola, Scorpius. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo?

Scorpius frunció el ceño ligeramente.

–Te dije que iba a venir, papá. ¿Recuerdas? ¿La semana pasada cuando vine?

Draco arrugó la frente al tiempo que intentaba recordar esa conversación en particular. No pudo, así que decidió ignorarlo.

–Ah, qué importa. El punto es que estás aquí, hijo. Dime, ¿cómo está la adorable Lily?

La sonrisa de su hijo pareció dominar su rostro.

–Está de maravilla. No puede dejar de hablar de la fecha para el parto de Jean.

Draco rió ante eso. Scorpius se había casado con la hija de Harry y Ginny, Lily, cuando ella terminó sus clases en Hogwarts. Ambos, Harry y Draco, no estuvieron muy contentos con la noticia; con Lily teniendo 17 y Scorpius 20. Aunque Ginny había estado muy emocionada sobre la situación. No es que sorprendiera a Draco. La pelirroja quería que sus seres queridos felices, y Draco e hijo estaban entre ellos.

–Estoy un poco sorprendido de que esté tan emocionada. No estaba tan emocionada ante la idea de ser una abuela. –dijo Draco al tiempo que recordaba el altercado.

Scorpius rió.

–Sí, lo recuerdo bien. No estaba muy emocionada de hacerse a la idea. Con eso de que las gemelas ahora tienen 20, tenía que pasar un día de estos. Jean simplemente fue la primera en casarse y tener un bebé.

Las gemelas, Jean y Franccesca (alias Frankie), nacieron dos años después de que Lily y Scorpius se casaron. Y justo como sus tíos–abuelos, Fred y George de niños, eran unas revoltosas. No fue sino hasta que tuvieron 16 que se calmaron un poco. Ahora, con 20 años, ellas se encargaban de la tienda de bromas. Dado que George y Angelina no tuvieron hijos, dejaron la franquicia a las nietas de Ginny, Jean y Frankie. Dado que apenas tenían diez años cuando George falleció, no tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo tanto como deberían. Pero, ahora manejaban las tiendas con orgullo. Incluso tenían una estatua de los gemelos Weasley en la entrada de la tienda original; la que usaban como base para su negocio multinacional.

Justo el año pasado Jean, la más orientada a los negocios de las dos, se casó con el nieto de Neville y Luna Longbottom, Frank Longbottom III. Ahora esperaban un bebé en tres meses.

–Sí, sí, tienes razón. No me hago a la idea de ser un bisabuelo. Todos ustedes me hacen sonar como un viejo.

Scorpius se sirvió una taza de café. Sonriendo de lado, dijo:

–Oh, por favor, papá. No podrías verte más viejo aunque lo intentaras. Podrás tener 68, pero te ves bastante bien. Sin mencionar que aun controlas la compañía con un chasquido de tus dedos.

Draco gruñó ante eso. Definitivamente se veía como sus 68 años decían, su hijo sólo intentaba que se sintiera mejor.

–No es verdad. Tú lo estás haciendo bastante bien por tu cuenta. Lograste que te ascendieran de un simple hacedor de pociones a un activo Director Financiero. 'El deseo de Hermione' está mejor ahora incluso cuando yo era su Director.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

–No, papá. No lo es. Es igual de mejor que cuando tú eres su director. Pero, tú tenías la pasión que la hacía un millón de veces mejor que esa patética excusa de hombre que te la quito.

Sí, Draco recordaba bien esa época.

–No discutamos eso, hijo. Es historia antigua y la compañía está de vuelta a donde pertenece.

–Así es. Y no podría estar más orgulloso de estar involucrado en algo tan maravilloso como 'El deseo de Hermione'. –Scorpius frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada a la taza de café que sostenía en las manos. –Es una lástima que mamá nunca se sintió de la misma manera.

Esa simple frase hizo que el corazón de Draco se rompiera. Debió de haber sabido que su hijo nunca superaría realmente lo que pasó entre sus padres. Casándose después de haber estado viéndose sólo un mes, su relación con la madre de su hijo fue un desastre desde el comienzo. Había estado sintiéndose solo cuando se involucró con ella y no consideró las repercusiones de sus actos. Scorpius era la mejor cosa que le había pasado, a pesar de quien era su madre.

–Hijo, –Draco n estaba seguro de qué decir. –Sobre tu madre y yo… Eso nunca fue tu culpa.

Scorpius asintió.

–Lo sé, papá. Entiendo toda la situación. Mamá me lo explicó. Supongo que fue su intento para que te odiara después del divorcio. Aunque estaba decepcionada, dado que eso me hizo entenderte mejor. –Puso una mano en el hombro de Draco. –Estoy feliz de que se hayan divorciado, papá. Ella no era buena para ti y no eras feliz con ella.

No, no lo había sido, Draco pensó para sí mismo. Aunque siempre había intentado esconder ese lado suyo de su hijo.

–¿Tu madre te contó todo?

–Sí, papá. –Scorpius frunció un poco el ceño. Incluso aunque era un éxitoso hombre de negocios de 43 años, aún parecía de 8 años cada vez que hablaban de su mamá. –Ella lo hizo.

**Mansión Malfoy, 44 años atrás…**

–_¿Qué quieres decir con que estás embarazada? –Preguntó Draco, su voz llena de ira ante la mujer que estaba frente a él._

_Astoria Greengrass, una vieja amiga de la familia, era alta, hermosa y sin comparación. A los 23 ella tenía todo lo que una modelo deseaba. Draco no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima cuando la vio por primera vez hace un mes. Tuvieron un rápido e intenso amorío de una semana antes de que Draco lo terminara todo. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba ella, parada en su tacones de 15 cm y un vestido tan corto que podría ser llamado playera. Simplemente se apareció de la nada y le dejó caer las noticias en sus hombros._

_Ella se encogió de hombros, con la cara llena de fastidio._

–_¿Qué crees que quise decir? Estoy embarazada, con un niño, tengo un pan en el horno. ¿De qué otra manera puedo ponerlo?_

_La mente de Draco pareció no entender el concepto. ¿Embarazada?_

–_¿El bebé es mío?_

_Astoria abrió la boca sorprendida. Su expresión era tan aterradora que Draco casi se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta. _

–_¡¿Perdón?! ¿Qué quieres decir con que si es tuyo? ¡Claro que lo es, grandísimo idiota! –se giró y tiró su bolsa hacia la silla que estaba junto a la chimenea. –No estoy segura de qué has escuchado, pero yo no ando por ahí durmiendo con cada hombre que conozco. ¡Tengo clase, sabes!_

_Draco en serio dudaba eso._

–_¿Qué se supone que deba pensar? No te he visto en semanas y de repente de apareces de la nada y me dices que estás embarazada. Perdóname por ser un poco escéptico._

_Ella bufó._

–_Oh, por favor. Tú fuiste quien me enamoró y me tuviste en el saco después de una cena. Después pasamos cada día juntos por una semana, sólo para despertar y ver que tú y tus cosas se habían ido. Nunca volví a escuchar de ti._

–_Dejé una nota, Astoria. –Eso sonaba poco convincente, incluso para él._

–_¿Una nota? ¿Una nota que muy apenas decía que todo había terminado? Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decírmelo tú mismo. Y ahora aquí estoy, con mi carrera apenas despegando y embarazada. ¿Sabes cuáles son las demandas para una modelo embarazada? Prácticamente inexistentes._

_Debió de haber sabido que ella pondría su carrera por encima de cualquier otro problema potencial que traería un bebé. Él también tenía una carrera que significaba mucho para él. ¿Qué significaba eso para ella? Absolutamente nada._

–_Está bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga al respecto?_

_Se giró hacia él, con la cara llena de incredulidad. _

–_¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé qué demonios haré! ¡No sé qué demonios quiero que hagas! ¡No sé nada! Me acabo de enterar y vine aquí. Eso es todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora._

_Draco vio cómo su expresión caía. Podía ver eso, a pesar de su actitud ególatra y mimada, ella estaba asustada. No sabía qué hacer con un bebé más de lo que él sabía. Ambos habían cometido el error que los llevó a esto y él había intentado culparla. La culpa también era igualmente suya. Él había estado sólo y quería compañía. Y después de años de estar solo, ella pareció ser la respuesta. Ella no estaba buscando una relación, sólo un buen rato. Pareció funcionar un rato. Hasta que su personalidad lo fastidió._

_Suspirando, pensó sus opciones. Solo tenía 24 y en verdad no quería ser padre ahora. Pero, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo sería, quisiera o no._

–_¿Astoria?_

_Ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su boca apretada en una firme línea._

–_¿Qué?_

_Atravesó la habitación y se paró frente a ella. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. En toda su vida, nunca se vio con nadie. Hermione había sido la única persona con la que se interesó en tener una vida. Y ella se había ido. Después de perderla, en realidad nunca quiso a nadie más en su vida. Ahora, con Astoria en su casa, tal vez podría encontrar una manera de hacerla encajar para siempre._

–_¿Te casarías conmigo? –Su voz estaba llena de dolor. No quería casarse con ella, pero necesitaba hacer lo correcto por ella. Draco Malfoy tenía honor. Y se apegaría a ello._

_Su rostro denotó sorpresa._

–_¿Por qué?_

_Draco suspiró._

–_Sé que apenas nos conocemos. Maldición, apenas nos gustamos. Pero, tendremos un bebé juntos. Y nuestro bebé merece ambos padres. Estoy dispuesto a tenerte en mi vida y prometo tratarte con respeto. Quiero hacer lo correcto contigo._

_Astoria buscó en su expresión. No sabía que responder. Definitivamente había una guerra detrás de sus ojos. No necesitaba su fortuna, ella tenía su propia fortuna. No necesitaba su fama, los Greengrass tenían la suya. ¿Aceptaría?_

_Finalmente, respondió._

–_Sí. Lo haré._

El recuerdo de Draco de ese evento estaba manchado con vergüenza. En aquel entonces pensó que había sido noble. En realidad, había moldeado la situación a su gusto. Astoria siempre fue muy independiente y nunca supo cómo ser la esposa de alguien. Durante los nueve años que estuvieron casados, ella tomó tantos amantes como quiso y apenas pasaba dos semanas con su propio esposo. Finalmente, después de muchas peleas y palabras molestas, Draco le dio los papeles del divorcio y ambos partieron en caminos diferentes. Scorpius, de sólo ocho años en aquel entonces, decidió quedarse con Draco. No podía culparlo en realidad. Astoria nunca fue una madre para él.

–Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, Scorpius. –Dijo Draco con tristeza. –Nunca quise lastimarte de ninguna manera. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que fuiste concebido, yo siempre te quise. Y eres mi hijo sin importar qué.

Buscando en los ojos de su padre, Scorpius sonrió.

–Lo sé, papá. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Por eso es que siempre hemos sido tan unidos. Nunca fui una carga para ti como lo fui para mamá. –Terminó su café. –En fin, tengo que irme. Lily y yo iremos a visitar a sus padres. Ginny está teniendo un momento difícil lidiando con todas esas medibrujas en su casa.

Draco no estaba sorprendido. Desde que Harry fue obligado a usar una silla de ruedas hace 3 años, Ginny tuvo que contratar medibrujas para que la ayudaran a monitorear su salud y algunos elfos domésticos para que la ayudaran a mantener la casa. Potter ciertamente estaba pasando un tiempo difícil con eso de volverse viejo que él. Con sus tres hijos pasando a ver como estaba a cualquier hora del día, Harry siempre estaba de mal humor. Draco se sintió mal porque la pelirroja tenía que vivir con él.

–Muy bien. Dile a la pelirroja y a Potter que les envío saludos. –Entonces Draco suspiró. –Y mis simpatías por lo de Ron.

Scorpius se agachó y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

–Lo haré, papá. Descansa. Vendré mañana de nuevo.

Draco se despidió y continuó con su almuerzo. Aún sentía tristeza cada que pensaba en la inesperada pérdida que Harry, Ginny y el resto de la familia Weasley tuvo que soportar. Ronald Weasley falleció de un paro cardíaco hace un mes. Y aunque Ron y él nunca se llevaron del todo bien, aun se sentía entristecido ante el pensamiento. Todos estaban en la edad en la que la muerte era certera y segura. Perder a uno significaba que pronto perderías a otro.

–¿Amo Malfoy, señor? Hace un hermoso día soleado afuera, señor, si le gustaría lo puedo acompañar a los jardines, señor. –La voz de Kricky era insegura al tiempo que se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido los pensamientos de Draco.

Empujando al dolor, Draco se puso de pie.

–Sí, Kricky, me gustaría.

Sí. Eso le gustaría mucho.

El viaje a los jardines fue uno corto. Dado que una vez que salías a la cubierta, prácticamente estabas en él. Era grande y basto; cada centímetro una belleza. Incluso a su edad, Draco un podía apreciarlo. Claro, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que era un poco extraño que un hombre como Draco tuviera semejante área. Lo tenía y siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír. Desde el tiempo de su concepción, Draco se encontró caminando entre los jardines como una experiencia relajante y serena. Lo ponía en un estado de paz que nunca podía lograr en su vida diaria. Y no era la luz del sol en su piel o la brisa corriendo por su cuerpo lo que lo hacía sentir de esa manera. No, eran las flores mismas.

–Aquí está, Amo Malfoy. Si necesita algo más, Kricky vendrá, señor. –Kricky se aseguró de llegar a las sillas del jardín antes de desaparecer.

Caminando tan sólidamente como sus temblorosas piernas pudieran, Draco caminó cuidadosamente por el camino de piedra que atravesaba el jardín. Arrastró sus pies por la lisa piedra, memorizando su textura. Había hecho esto en numerosas ocasiones mientras caminaba el mismo camino. Ya ni siquiera era algo consciente. No fue sino hasta que Draco comenzó a tropezarse con sus dos pies que dejó de enfocarse en las piedras y se enfocó más en sus propios pies.

–Maldición, estúpidas pantuflas. Son demasiado grandes, eso es lo que son. Malditamente grandes… –Draco continuó murmurando para sí mismo gruñonamente.

Finalmente logrado el haber llegado al centro del Jardín, se tiró de espaldas en la hamaca que ha llegado a conocer tan bien. Sabiendo que su viejo cuerpo no estaría cómodo en ninguna posición, cambió su atención hacia las tierras frente a él. Hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, había decenas de flores y plantas mágicas llenando la tierra. Todo desde mandrágoras hasta tentáculas venenosas. Sin embargo, la mejor parte de todo el jardín eran los arbustos. Incontables arbustos de rosas de cualquier color imaginable.

Respirando el suave aroma que la brisa traía consigo, Draco cerró los ojos. Tantos recuerdos llenaban este jardín. Recuerdos de su hijo tomando rosas para Lily cuando comenzaron a salir. De Ginny Potter haciéndolo plantar algunas margaritas, tulipanes y otras plantas en un esfuerzo para 'brindar más diversidad' a su vida. Incluso el no tan agradable recuerdo de Ron maldiciéndolo por hacer llorar a Romilda por un mal entendido. Draco rio ante el recuerdo de Ginny intentando desesperadamente de mantener a su hermano lejos de golpearlo. Buenos tiempos en verdad.

Revivir los recuerdos era amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Mientras que era bueno tener recuerdos de la vida que vivieron, también significaba que sus vidas estaban acercándose cada vez más al final. Y Draco ciertamente se sentía cerca. Suspirando para sí mismo, corrió una mano por su cabello blanco. Mucho había cambiado a través de los años. Aún podía verse a sí mismo en el espejo cuando era un hombre de 36 años, entrando en pánico al descubrir la primera cana en su cabello. Ahora no había señal de su natural cabello rubio. Ahora tenía el cabello de un viejo. Y el cuerpo de uno también.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más débil. Estaba enfermo. No sólo con la edad, pero en salud. Ninguna de las medibrujas y sanadores pudo ayudarlo. Ni siquiera una poción de 'El deseo de Hermione' podría arreglar lo que estaba enfermándolo. Su cuerpo simplemente estaba cansado. Había tantas cosas mal con su cuerpo y su corazón apenas podía seguir el paso.

Honestamente no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba.

Con un alma perturbada, Draco intentó perderse en los recuerdos como había hecho tantas veces. El que más sobresalía fue el recuerdo del día en que decidió crear su jardín. El día en que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más…

**Mansión Malfoy, 35 años antes…**

_La tierra estaba limpia y oscura. El estereotipo típico de las tierras de los Malfoy durante los últimos siglos. Toda su vida, Draco nunca prestó mucha atención a la tierra que lo rodeaba en la Mansión. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía dejar de verla con escrutinio. El pasto era verde y blando sin ningún sentido de la creatividad. Con los bosques a la distancia, se veía más bien peligroso. No, Draco no podía permitir esto. Necesitaba hacer algo aquí. Algo tenía que cambiar._

–_¿Papá, puedo salir contigo?_

_La pequeña voz sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. Girándose hacia la casa, vio a su pequeño Scorpius de ocho años caminando hacia él con cautela. Suspirando, Draco intentó sonreír. El pobre niño había estado tan preocupado sobre ganarse su atención desde que él y Astoria se separaron hacía unas semanas. Parecía que todas las peleas entre los dos hicieron que el niño tuviera miedo de su padre. Algo que Draco nunca quiso que pasara._

–_Claro que puedes, Scorpius. Siempre amo tu compañía._

_Scorpius se recargó en su lado tentativamente. _

–_No quería molestarte si estabas ocupado. Pero te ves solo._

_La sonrisa en el rostro de Draco era real al tiempo que ponía un brazo en los hombros de su hijo. _

–_Nunca estoy solo cuando te tengo conmigo, Scorpius._

_Pudo sentir como Scorpius asentía._

–_Lo sé, papá. Por eso vine. –Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. –Y la tía Ginny sigue persiguiendo a Lily por la casa. No entiendo a Lily. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que correr?_

_Draco rio ante eso. Ginny había venido a almorzar en un intento por animarlo un poco después de su divorcio. Y, aunque intentara negarlo, Ginny estaba secretamente feliz de que el matrimonio no hubiera funcionado. Nunca le gustó Astoria en primer lugar. _

–_Sólo intenta jugar, Scorpius. Ella tiene mucha energía._

_Scorpius asintió._

–_Pero no tanta como Albus. Estoy feliz de que la tía Ginny no lo trajera. Él me asusta._

_Oh, claro que lo hacía. Los hijos de Harry y Ginny era un trío interesante. James, el mayor, era un busca problemas. No podías dejarlo solo por cinco minutos antes de que algo se rompiera. Albus, el de en medio era de la misma edad que Scorpius, y se la pasaba gritando. Parecía pensar que arrojando cosas y gritando haría que tuviera lo que quisiera. Bastante tonto considerando que hasta la fecha no ha funcionado. Y también estaba Lily, de sólo cinco años, quien era toda una corredora. Siempre una bola de energía, hizo su misión el correr por cada rincón de la Mansión en cuanto llegó._

_Scorpius siempre parecía desesperado cada que los tres venían. No sabía qué hacer con ellos. Él prefería leer o jugar quidditch en lugar de jugar con otros niños. Un hecho que siempre preocupó a Astoria, pero no a Draco. Dado que él había sido igual cuando tenía su edad… entre muchas otras cosas._

–_Sí, al menos hoy es sólo Lily. ¿Te agrada, no es así?_

–_No realmente. –dijo Scorpius dramáticamente. –Vamos, papá. Es una niña._

_Y a Scorpius no le agradaban las niñas. Al menos no todavía y Draco esperaba mantenerlo de esa manera por un tiempo. Pero, antes de que pudiera decir eso, Ginny gritó detrás de él._

–_¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera?_

_Girándose para verla, Draco sonrió ante su desordenado cabello y arrugada ropa. Perseguir a Lily ciertamente era todo un caso. _

–_Sólo disfrutamos el escenario._

_Saliendo detrás de ellos, Ginny miró alrededor. _

–_¿Qué escenario? No parece haber ninguno. –Corrió una mano por el cabello de Scorpius. –Lily está comiendo unos bocadillos en el comedor. ¿Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía?_

_La respuesta de Scorpius fue un suspiro lleno de dolor._

–_Okay, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto pueda soportarla, tía Ginny. Está loca. Una completa demente. Me asusta pensar cómo será cuando crezca._

_Mirando a su hijo caminar mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, hizo reír a Draco. Lily era un poco hiperactiva, pero era una buena niña. Y juzgando por el hecho de que ella se parecía a su madre, sería una chica bastante linda. Scorpius tal vez cambie de opinión entonces._

_Ginny parecía pensar lo mismo._

–_¿No sería divertido si en el futuro ÉL comenzara a perseguirla?_

_Draco asintió._

–_Sí, bastante divertido. Ciertamente puedo ver eso pasando._

–_Yo también. –rio antes de mirar de nuevo alrededor. –Este jardín es horrible, Draco. Deberías hacer algo con él. _

–_¿Cómo qué?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros._

–_No lo sé. ¿Una cancha de quidditch tal vez? Todo lo que sé es que hay acres de tierras aquí y no hay absolutamente nada en ellas. Es un completo desperdicio de espacio._

–_Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. La familia Malfoy estaba más interesada en el número de acres que en su diseño. –Aún podía recordar a Lucius hablando sobre todas las tierras que sus antepasados compraron y cómo era necesario mostrar su superioridad._

–_Bueno, eso está bien y eso. Pero, tú no eres el mismo Malfoy que eran ellos y tampoco lo es Scorpius. Deberías cambiar la tradición y hacer algo con ello. –Dándole una palmada en el brazo, se giró hacia la casa. –Voy a salvar a Scorpius de Lily. Necesitamos irnos a casa. Harry volverá hoy y quiero hacerle una linda cena._

_Y Ginny estaba emocionada de reunirse con su esposo de nuevo después de todas esas semanas, Draco pensó. Harry se había ido en una misión y no había podido escribirle tan seguido. En un esfuerzo por mantenerla calmada y ocupada, Ginny prácticamente se había mudado a la Mansión con él. Aunque ella alegaba que era para el beneficio de Scorpius y el suyo. No estaba engañando a nadie. Ella misma incluida._

_Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco la vio irse antes de regresar de nuevo a su problema inicial. ¿Qué podía hacer con tanto espacio? Una cancha de quidditch era tentadora, pero ya tenían una no muy lejos de ahí. ¿Entonces que podía poner ahí que alegrara un poco el lugar? No tenía idea. No era del tipo de pensar en esas cosas._

_Repentinamente, una ligera brisa corrió desde el sur y lleno sus fosas nasales con un hermoso aroma. Olfateando ligeramente, Draco reconoció el aroma, pero no podía recordar de qué. Era dulce, pero no empalagoso. Cuando comenzó a perderlo, comenzó a caminar en un esfuerzo por encontrarlo de nuevo. No fue sino hasta que estuvo cerca de los bosques que lo encontró de nuevo. Respirando profundamente, buscó en su mente, intentando recordar. Hasta que finalmente, un doloroso recuerdo surgió. Uno en el que no había pensado realmente en dieciséis años. _

_El funeral de Hermione. Y el bouquet de rosas._

_Rosas. Ese era el aroma. Y una idea se formó en su cabeza el tiempo que revivía el amargo recuerdo. Alegrar el lugar, pensó. Tal vez podría convertirlo en un jardín. Claro, no sabía nada sobre jardinería y ciertamente no era del tipo que andaba cavando hoyos en la tierra. Eso presentó un problema inmediatamente. Aunque, podía pagar a alguien para que lo hiciera._

_Sí, un jardín. Eso es lo que haría. Uno que tuviera todo tipo de plantas en él. Y rosas; sí; definitivamente rosas. Unas de cada color y especie. Pero, en el medio del jardín las rosas tenían que ser las correctas. Las favoritas de Hermione…_

Y lo había hecho. Después de un año de paisajistas profesionales y jardineros, sin mencionar de mucha magia para mantener el lugar, el jardín de Draco estuvo terminado y se veía maravilloso. Incluso después de tantos años lo seguía siendo. Justo como el día en que fue completado. Ahora, como un anciano y cansado hombre sin mucho restante en su vida, este jardín significaba todo para él. No sólo le brindaba paz, sino que además cada que miraba a las rosas, recordaba a la chica de la que se enamoró hace tantos años atrás.

–Rosas negras mágicas, Hermione. Justo cómo la que me diste. –Draco miró al jardín de rosas negras mágicas en el centro del jardín. Eran su tesoro más valioso.

Siempre que intentaba y pensaba en Hermione sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y escasos. No podía recordar mucho sobre ella. Ya no podía recordar cómo lucía a menos que estuviera viendo fotografías. Las que él juntó con el paso de los años de Ginny y de otras personas. Tantos años desde que vio su rostro por última vez. Cincuenta y un años para ser exactos. ¿Cómo podía ser, que después de todo este tiempo, aún sintiera ese puro e inocente amor por ella? El amor que salvó su alma.

Y ella en _verdad_ la salvó. Todo lo que ella hizo en su último año de vida despertaba algo dentro de él que nunca pensó que existiera. Ella lo enseñó a amar, y le estaría eternamente por ello. Porque había sido amor verdadero. Uno que hubiera crecido hermosamente de habérsele dado la oportunidad. Pero no. Hermione le fue arrebata de sus manos antes de que siquiera pudieran intentarlo. Nunca tuvieron su oportunidad. Y en toda su vida, Draco nunca encontró un amor como ese. Sin importar cuanto lo buscara, éste nunca apareció.

Vio como todos los que amaba encontraban el amor. La pelirroja y Harry. Ron y Romilda. Incluso Scorpius y Lily. Todos ellos vivieron con su amado cada día de sus vidas mientras Draco los miraba con envidia. Él y Hermione debieron de haber tenido eso. Se perdieron de tanto.

–¿Señor, está listo para irse, amo Malfoy? Parece que va a llover, señor. –Kricky apareció a su lado, tomándolo por sorpresa. Sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararla, sintió humedad en sus mejillas. Tocándolas pensando que era lluvia, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que eran lágrimas.

Limpiándose los ojos con las manos, dijo algo gruñón:

–Maldición, ¡no me asustes así! ¡Pudiste haberme dado un infarto!

Kricky se veía avergonzado, y comenzó a disculparse vehemente.

–Lo siento, amo. Kricky se disculpa por ocasionarle problemas, señor. Kricky irá a castigarse a sí mismo, señor, si el amo Malfoy lo desea.

Mirando al arrepentido elfo, Draco comenzó a ponerse de pie.

–No, no hagas eso. Sólo ayúdame a volver a la casa. Necesito descansar. Estoy muy cansado.

Al tiempo que regresaban a la Mansión, Draco sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Una sensación que le erizó los cabellos en el cuello y en el resto del cuerpo. No miró hacia atrás de inmediato, pero algo le estaba diciendo que lo hiciera. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Algo tonto considerando que nadie podía pasar la barrera protectora de la Mansión sin su permiso. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo esa sensación que le dijo que mirara hacia atrás. Así que finalmente se rindió, y miró sobre su hombro. Entonces parpadeó varias veces incrédulo.

Una figura. Una borrosa aparición estaba parada en medio del jardín. Justo al lado de las rosas negras mágicas. La silueta era imposible de reconocer porque esta comenzó a desaparecer mientras él veía, pero estaba seguro de que alguien estaba ahí. Y mientras él observaba, la figura extendió una mano hacia su dirección. Cómo si lo invitara a ir. Y Draco tenía la necesidad de…

–¿Amo Malfoy, se encuentra bien, señor? –Preguntó Kricky, preocupado de que Draco se hubiera detenido repentinamente.

Draco alejó sus ojos de la borrosa figura para mirar a Kricky. En menos de un segundo después regresó la mirada al jardín y ya no había nada. Las rosas estaban donde siempre y no había ninguna borrosa figura con su mano extendida. Tallándose los ojos fuertemente, Draco miró de nuevo y no vio nada.

–¿Amo, Malfoy, señor? –La voz de Kricky se escuchaba nerviosa, mientras veía como Draco miraba estupefacto al jardín.

¿Lo había imaginado todo? Probablemente. Poniendo una mano sobre su rostro, Draco se giró hacia la casa y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin responder. No podía. Aún estaba intentando decidir si lo que vio fue real o no. Considerando como se había sentido últimamente probablemente no lo era. Lo más probable es que haya sido un reflejo de luz del sol que se coló entre las nubes o algo así.

Kricky corrió para alcanzarlo.

–¿Está bien, amo Malfoy?

–Estoy bien, Kricky. –La voz de Draco sonaba cautelosa. –Estoy bien.

No podía decidir si estaba intentando convencer a Kricky o a sí mismo.

* * *

**Vio como Draco se giraba hacia la casa, con el corazón pesado y lleno de tristeza. Cómo le dolía el no poder tocarlo como había hecho hace tantos años atrás. Pero, obviamente no era para…**

**Aún no era tiempo.**

**Pero lo sería pronto.**

**La había visto, aunque fuera sólo un momento. Ella había visto la mirada llena de asombro en sus ojos mientras buscaba su presencia. Ella podía sentir que él había sentido y escuchado a su alma llamando a la suya.**

**Al principio había estado asustada. Porque él no la había visto en todo este tiempo que ella estuvo con él. Seguido, se preguntaba qué pasaría si él pudiera verla de nuevo. ¿Sentiría ella felicidad? ¿Alegría? ¿O tal vez dolor? La única forma en que él podría verla era si él era como ella.**

**O a punto de serlo.**

**La tristeza de su corazón se amplió ante el pensamiento que corrió por su mente. Pronto. Si él la vio aunque fuera por sólo un momento, entonces eso significaba que sería pronto. Durante muchos años ella lo cuidó, lo guio.**

**Esperando por él.**

**Sosteniendo sus manos sobre su corazón, permitió que la paz y la serenidad de su mundo la llevaran de vuelta a casa. **

**'Pronto, mi amor. Pronto.'**


End file.
